utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Kijineko
Kijineko I tried my best to start the Kijineko page. She isn't very popular, so I don't think she has any pictures, I can't seem to find any pictures of her at all... I don't have much time today, so I'll try to expand the page tomorrow. Since I'm new at this, is there any advice I would find useful? Koru831 (talk) 20:58, June 30, 2013 (UTC) If she doesn't have any official pictures, for the infobox, you can search for a decent fan depiction on e.g. pixiv, which would represent her best. ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ'��]] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 08:06, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I think I found one, thank you! It's here, but I don't really know how to add it... I looked at the tutorial, but I wasn't sure how to get the caption right since it's only a fan art, and not of any particular song. Koru831 (talk) 6:46, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I would first of all crop it, and after uploading the picture (make sure to give the file a reasonable name), put only the filename into the image field, and put the link to the artist's pixiv as well as his/her name in the field called "|other_illustrator = ". For reference, you can look at e.g. Ashikubi's page. ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ'��]] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 12:06, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I think I've gotten it. I'll try to add a more substantial description, though I really don't know what to say, I'll look at the other descriptions so I can get an idea. Sorry I'm so bad at this, this is my first time... Koru831 (talk) 12:20, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Okays~ You could also think of what makes her so unique, that you like her, and things like that. But I understand, descriptions are a hard thing >.< and even harder on your first try. Just do your best~ ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ'��]] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 12:44, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I'm very happy that there is a wiki page for my favorite singer!! There isn't much information about her on this page, and I'm not very clear on how to edit but here are some things that needs to be updated: Her real name is Kotohge Mai (last, first) 小峠 舞 Her birthday is on the 2nd of September. She also has a fanclub on Twitter → https://twitter.com/kizineko1119 She has a blog since 2010 → http://kotohgemai.blogspot.com/ (her real pictures are all in there, I suggest using her blog banner as her profile picture) She also released an original album in 2012 entitled, ZERO, produced by muon@Groove. The crossfade of the album is here → http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ph3IF9T7yYw The track list: 01. [ ái ] 02. BLACK MORNING 03. SCANDALOUS DISCO 04. アンドロイド・シティ 05. 2nd season 06. 天空のRiver Those are the official titles. The translations are 04. Android City 06. Tenkuu no River (I am not sure what it means, very sorry!!) The source for her album is here → http://muongroove.com/sound.html Well, I hope I helped !!! I'm a HUGE fan of her singing and every time she uploads a cover, I SCREAM I will continue to look for more information! I hope to make Kijineko more known to everyone !! - Hey there! C: It's great you're so enthusiastic, I know that feeling! But I just wanted to make a suggestion; on the wiki, it leaves loose ends when we don't link where information like birthdays and real names came from, so we have to tag it with "citation needed", unfortunately. Do you happen to have links where her birthday and real name were stated so it can be cited?? --Candiifaec (talk) 16:34, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Hello Potetto. I see the source for the birthday on that blogspot page you linked to. But about the blogspot link, can you give me a "source" as well? Like a link from her Twitter etc. that explicitely says it's really her official one? About the fanclub: All links listed in "External Links" are official ones. Unless it's a fanclub officially recognized/administrated by Kijineko herself I'm afraid we can't put it there. However thanks a lot for your informations. I'll add the album right away. Nvm commonsense does the work. Thanks a lot~ ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ'��]] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 16:43, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Her list of covers isn't up to date. Her latest cover is this: http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm23303648 Thank you!Pottetto (talk) 14:14, July 13, 2014 (UTC) The uptodate banner only says, that all covers, up to this date, are on the list. Thus it says "If you feel the list needs an update, please help by doing so." And yes, this means, if you know her song list is not up to date anymore, you can add the cover yourself. ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ'��]] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 15:21, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Ahaha, sorry about that but I'm not very sure how to edit things in this website as i rarely come here;; but the list is already updated; thanks! 08:08, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Alright (owo)b ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ��']] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 21:29, July 20, 2014 (UTC)